Compounds of the Formula I ##STR3## wherein R.sup.1 is methyl, ethyl or benzyl and R.sup.2 stands for hydrogen are known (French Pat. No. 788,429 and DOS No. 2,426,683). In these publications however the said compounds were only mentioned as intermediates and the publications were completely silent in disclosing any biological activity thereof or any use of these compounds in therapy.